Kung Fu Panda: Digital Frontier
by dan96kid
Summary: When ALaDOS gets infected with a computer virus, its up to Po, Shifu, Tai Lung, and the Furious Five to save her. But something bigger is going on. ON HOLD DUE TO AN ADMIN DELETING TWO OF MY STORIES
1. Chapter 1: Glitch

Dan96kid here with a new story. This has got to be crazy, but I figured I should do a cross-over between Kung Fu Panda and TRON. This will feature a combination of stuff from the 1981 film "TRON", the game TRON 2.0, and the 2011 film TRON: Legacy. I have noticed that there are not very many Kung Fu Panda stories with a sci-fi feel. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I had fun writing it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda is owned by DREAMWORKS, TRON is owned by Disney, ALaDOS is owned be me.**

Kung Fu Panda: Digital Frontier

Chapter 1: Glitch

"Try again, panda.". "How many times do I have to do this?". "Until you get it right. This is your fiftieth try, Po.". This is the average day of training for Po, a panda chosen to be the Dragon Warrior by Master Oogway. Po is practicing in the gauntlet of warriors with Master Shifu, a red panda. Po is learning how to avoid getting hit while surrounded by enemies. As he starts moving around while the wooden warriors spin, one of them strikes Po in the left shoulder. A pop is heard as Po's left arm stops working. The impact site starts leaking out phenumatic/hydrualic oil. "Oooh, my left arm. I can't move my left arm!" said Po as he stood up, his left arm is stuck in a blocking position. Po tries to move his left shoulder. As he tries, a crack is heard, followed by a pop as a metal shoulder strut shoots out of Po's left shoulder, wedging itself in the head of a wooden warrior. Po's left arm is now dislocated from the shoulder. "Uh oh" said Po as he looked at the hole on the back of his left shoulder. "I think you've done enough Po. We should fix that shoulder." said Shifu as he pried the shoulder strut out of the head of a wooden warrior. They walked over to an elevator. They were soon inside of an underground facility located directly below the Jade Palace. "ALaDOS, some kind of metal rod shot out of Po's shoulder." said Shifu. "Shifu, that metal rod is called a shoulder strut." said the facility's AI, ALaDOS. ALaDOS is short for Artificial Lifeform and Disk Operating System. (ALaDOS is inspired by GLaDOS from Portal) A door opened up to reveal a humanoid figure. The figure is slightly taller than Tigress, and looks like a cyborg. The figure walked over to Po and inspected his shoulders before saying "The joint locks for Po's left shoulder malfunctioned. Po, if your shoulder locks up, don't try to move it. Moving it puts strain on the connector bolts, potentialy causing them to fail. You put too much strain on the left shoulder strut, causing it's connector bolts to snap, and launching the shoulder strut out.". Shifu asked "ALaDOS, how do you fix this?". The figure replied "It requires me to disasemble his left shoulder, reset the joint locks, and bolt the shoulder strut back in place.". The figure is ALaDOS's recently built humanoid body, allowing her to travel outside the facility. She is normaly within the facility's mainframe. With her humanoid body, she can now exist in a physical form rather then as a computer AI. She leads Shifu and Po to a room. The room's floor is littered with various robotic parts, such as some of the parts from Shifu's old body, a discarded hydrualic piston from Monkey's arm, and Tai Lung's partially disasembled right arm that was blown off by Shen. In the center of the room is what looks like a dentist's chair. ALaDOS instructed Po to sit in the chair. As he did, a small device plugged into a data socket on the back of his head, disabling all non-vital systems. The vital systems are the power system, the cooling system, and the fuel system. The power system is like a miniature power grid. Inside Po's chest is an energy reactor core surrounded by auxilery cores and breeder reactors. These generate power that is distributed throughout his body. The cooling system prevents Po's internal body temperature from reaching critical levels. If the temperature goes critical, internal body components start to melt, and the power core runs the risk of exploding. The fuel system turns food into raw energy that is used to sustain the cooling and power systems. The energy is stored as a yellowish gel in the lower abdomine. When needed, some of the gel is converted into energy. There is a byproduct that builds up in waste storage tanks. When the tanks are full, they send a drainage request to the brain. ALaDOS starts the process by touching several different points on Po's left shoulder, opening seem lines in his skin. The skin is peeled off, revealing the internal workings of the shoulder. ALaDOS inspects the damage. Po's left arm is partialy disconnected from the shoulder. ALaDOS starts to reset the joint locks, but one joint lock won't reset. "The lower verticle joint lock is shot, I need to replace..." ALaDOS was cut off when her voice started to become warped. An error message popped up on a computer screen saying "Warning: The vocal processor has encountered a fatal error and needs to be restarted". ALaDOS sent a reset command to her vocal processor, fixing it, before saying "As I was saying, the low...". She was cut off again when the computer screen turned blue, AKA the Blue Screen of Death. "Oh no, my systems are starting to encounter technical issues. I need to do a full mainframe reboot." said ALaDOS, before shutting down. After a few minutes, ALaDOS came back on and continued to fix Po's left shoulder. Unknown to everyone, a computer virus got into the Jade Palace Mainframe through a breach in the firewall.


	2. Chapter 2: Technical Problems

Kung Fu Panda: Digital Frontier

Chapter 2: Technical problems

It is early morning of the next day, and the virus is dormant. The morning gong woke up the residents of the Jade Palace, except ALaDOS. Tigress is taking a morning walk. Below, the Downtown Freeway Loop is largely empty, except for flat-bed trucks carrying segments of track for a funicular. Standing next to the staircase leading to the palace is a tempory scaffold to allow workers to bolt and weld the steel beams that will be incased in concrete and support the funicular tracks. There are also several concrete mixer trucks, flat-bed trucks, and a mobile crane on site. Due to a new building code, Shifu had to allow a funicular to be built, otherwise the Jade Palace and the mountain it sits on would be demolished by controlled explosives and replaced with a high-rise apartment complex. The Palace of The Flame faced a similar ordeal. (It had to have elevators installed) In the Jade Palace, Shifu's current body started having problems with the fuel system. His "fat" storage area sprang a leak, so Shifu's "fat" is starting to leak out of his abdomine, and drip on the floor. A trail of "fat" leads from Shifu's room to an elevator, and from the elevator to the repair ward. "I'm not sure how this happened, but judging by the shape and size of the hole, the pressure limit was exceeded, resulting in a storage tank failure." said ALaDOS as she patched up the hole in Shifu's abdomine. Elsewhere, Po was getting out of bed when his left shoulder started to leak out oil. Outside, Tigress returned to the student barracks. As she started to open the door, the computer virus became active. Almost immediatly ALaDOS started acting weird. The facility lights started flickering while the mechanical arm that fixed Shifu when't into a spasm, repeatively punching him in the chest. At one point, the arm caused the power core to crack, causing a body-wide mechanical failure. The crystal in Shifu's chest started blinking red as his power core started to overload. Shifu managed to mutter "Oh s***" before his power core started to melt. Shifu's spirit transfer system kicked in, sending his spirit to an exact replica of his current body prior to malfunctioning. When one of the Furious Five's, Po, Tai Lung, or Shifu's body can no longer function, it sends the spirit to a new body stored in the facility. As Shifu's spirit leaves his now malfunctioning body, it enters a reciever. The spirit reciever is linked to a sorting device that makes sure the spirit enters the correct body. Shifu's spirit is routed to an area of the facility that stores his extra bodies. His spirit passes through a spirit sensor that tells the computer to activate a body. Each resident of the palace has 5 extra bodies stored in the facility. When a body is activated, a new body is built and put into storage. Shifu's new body starts to activate. At the base of the back of the neck is a data port. When in storage, a cable is plugged into the data port. The cable is connected to the computer. The body activates when a small jolt of energy is sent through the cable and into the power core, causing it to activate. Shifu's spirit passes through the cable and into the body, followed by the cable disconnecting and the data port closing. Shifu started to wake up. He walks out of the storage device and makes his way to the repair ward. As he enters the repair ward, he can see his old body has partialy melted, the robotic arm is holding a fire extinguisher and has just got done coating Shifu's old body in a fire retardant foam. (The heat from the power core caused the robes on Shifu's old body to catch fire.) The internal structure of his old body is exposed, a result of the skin melting off. "I'm so sorry, I'm not sure what came over me. I mustive had a malfunction. Its a good thing I regained control of myself and put out the fire." said ALaDOS. Just then, Po and Tigress rushed in.


	3. Chapter 3: Digitization

Kung Fu Panda: Digital Frontier

Chapter 3: Digitization

"What happened here!" said Po and Tigresss in unison as they saw Shifu's old body partialy melted and covered in fire retardent foam. "I had a malfunction." said ALaDOS as she picked up Shifu's partialy melted old body. "I somehow lost control of the arm that I was using to fix a leak in Shifu's abdomine, resulting in the arm going into a spasm and causing Shifu's power core to go critical.". As ALaDOS moved Shifu's old body to a recycling chute, the arm started to malfunction again. "I'm having a serious malfunction!" yelled ALaDOS as her out of control arm flung Shifu's old body across the room. Tigress lept into action, trying to restrain the arm. Po and Shifu ducked out of the way as the arm slammed Tigress against a wall. Tigress activated her shoulder mounted assult machine guns just as the arm started to crush her torso. She opened fire, causing the arm to stop working. The arm relinquished its grip on Tigress and fell to the ground. The rest of the Furious Five rushed in after hearing Tigress fire her weapons. The room is now a mess. There are two large dents in the walls, one is from Shifu's old body hitting the wall, the other is a result of the arm slamming and pinning Tigress against the wall. Phenumatic/hydrualic oil is now leaking out of Tigress'a torso through a number of scratches on her torso. "Tigress!" said Viper as she slithered over to Tigress, who is now sitting on the ground with her back up against the wall. Po cautiously poked the arm that Tigress shot up. Outside the facility, Mr. Ping has just gotten off the Metro-Link Jade Line at Jade Palace Station. Jade Palace Station is located at the foot of the Jade Mountain, at the bottom of the stairs to the palace. Mr. Ping starts to climb the stairs. The funicular is still underconstruction, the lower station is already built, and a tower crane erected next to the funicular is lifting parts of the upper station. The funicular consists of 2 tracks running parrallel to eachother, a station at either end of the tracks, and two high-cappacity driver-less trams. The system works by the use of a single super-strong cable, each end of the cable is connected to a tram. The two trams counter-weight eachother. When one tram descends, the other one ascends. The whole thing is completely automated, controlled by a computer located in the rail traffic monitering center on the southern edge of Downtown Temple City, at the border between Downtown and Old Village. Mr. Ping soon reaches the palace, and gets on an elevator to the lower levels, inside the mountain. Inside, Po looked at the computer screen, it has BSoD'ed again. A computerized voice said "Warning: Virus detected! Palace drives 2, 3, and 5 infected. Palace security system compromised! Cooling system 3 offline!". ALaDOS said "Oh no, a virus has gotten into the mainframe. It is attacking all the systems that me operational!". Just then, Mr. Ping walked in. "Po, I need you to help me in the noodle house!" said Mr. Ping, oblivious to the situation that ALaDOS is in. "Dad, this is a bad time to call me!" said Po as an alarm started to sound. ALaDOS said "Initiating protocall Alpha-1.". All the exits were suddenly blocked by titanium barriers that rose out of the floor. The Furious Five, Po, Shifu, Tai Lung, and Mr. Ping are now trapped. The ceiling split open to reveal a strange machine. "ALaDOS, whats going on!" demanded Shifu as he looked for a way out. "I require immediate assistance!" said ALaDOS. The machine turns out to be a digitization laser. It fires, the laser freezes everyone in place, and starts to break them down into "pixels". The laser converts each "pixel" into data. They are now inside of ALaDOS.


End file.
